


First Priority

by Whedonista93



Series: Modern(ish) Miko [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Mates, Modern Era, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: A green-eyed monster rears its head when Kagome overhears a conversation regarding her mate.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Modern(ish) Miko [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348360
Comments: 53
Kudos: 314





	First Priority

Kagome storms through the doors to Sesshomaru’s office, letting them slam closed behind her. Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow when he feels her reiki rising, but doesn’t comment as she stomps across the office and straddles his chair, not relaxing until she tucks her head into his shoulder and settles on his lap.

He wraps an arm loosely around her waist and calmly finishes his phone call before peering down at her head. “Not that I am ever unhappy at seeing you, my mate, but I did not expect you.”

Kagome mumbles something incomprehensible into his neck.

He chucks her chin up lightly. “Again, please?”

Kagome scrunches her nose. “I’m being petty.”

He sighs. “Do I need to cancel my next meeting?”

She blushes.

That rouses his curiosity. “Kagome?”

She huffs a breath out, blowing her bangs into disarray. “No. Just… you’re going to be late.”

“Am I now?”

She nods.

“And why is that?”

Kagome rolls her eyes. “Boru’s daughter came to the museum at lunch with some other bear demon and they were talking about how there was no way our union was going to last and she figured she could start getting closer to you through these business meetings and I kinda lost it and snuck out of work before she could see me and came here and I figured if she saw me leaving your office and-”

Sesshomaru presses his mouth to hers to quiet her. “Short version, dearest.”

Kagome scrunches her nose. “I just need you to be late for the meeting with Boru and it to be really obvious that I’m the reason why.”

He smirks. “Are you jealous, my mate?”

Kagome bites her lip. “I think possessive would be more accurate.”

His intercom buzzes and his assistant’s voice comes across. “Lord Boru and his daughter are here for your one o’ clock, my lord.”

Sesshomaru eyes Kagome, who stares stubbornly back at him. He shakes his head. “Convey my apologies to Lord Boru, but I am afraid I am going to have to delay our meeting for a short while, if you could ask him to take a seat.”

“Of course sir.” The line clicks off.

Kagome _beams_ at him.

He smiles softly and brushes her hair back from her face. “You are _always_ my first priority, Miko.”

They step out of Sesshomaru’s office fifteen minutes after his meeting with Boru was supposed to start, both looking more than a little rumpled. Kagome makes a show of straightening his tie, but forgets all pretense and melts into him when he cups her cheek and lowers his lips to hers. A throat clearing pulls them apart. Kagome glances over her shoulder and sees Boru and his daughter sitting in the waiting area, both looking more than a little irritated.

Kagome turns back to Sesshomaru, adjusting his tie again and patting his chest fondly before stepping back.

Sesshomaru grabs her hand and pulls her back into his chest, kissing her one final time. “I shall see you tonight, my love.”

Kagome smiles and nods. “Do I need to get a cab home?”

He shakes his head. “I will not be working late tonight. I will pick you up at the museum.”

Kagome barely bites back her smug grin when she hears Boru’s daughter gasp. “See you then.”

Nyoko raises an expectant brow at Kagome that evening. “I hear you took a long lunch.”

Kagome grimaces. "Sorry." 

"Your young man came by to pick you up for lunch and one of the security guards informed him that you had stormed out early."

"My young m- oh, gods, I forgot to text Toshiro!"

"Would you care to share what happened?"

Kagome's grimace returns. "Someone came in this afternoon… she's an acquaintance of sorts. Long story short, her father works for my husband and she came in today going on and on about how my marriage wouldn't last and she'd be able to swoop in. I lost my temper."

Nyoko frowns. "Why did he come here, then?"

"Here? No, I went to… oh!" Realization dawns. "Nyoko, Toshiro isn't my husband."

Nyoko raises a brow again.

"Toshiro is…" Kagome blushes. "Well, he's kind of my bodyguard."

Nyoko's other brow joins the first, but before Kagome can explain, Nyoko's eyes go wide in shock.

Kagome glances over her shoulder and smiles when she sees Sesshomaru. "Hi."

Her mate smirks back. "Hello."

"How mad was Boru?"

Sesshomaru shrugs. "Irrelevant." He holds his arm up, her beat up messenger bag hanging from his fingers. "You left your bag in my office."

Kagome steps forward to take it, going up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek as she does. "Thank you."

Nyoko clears her throat.

Kagome blushes and turns to face her boss. "Nyoko, this is Shoma."

"I am aware of who he is, my dear." Nyoko steps forward and extends a hand. "Mr. Maru, it's an honor to meet you. I have seen you at some of the museum's galas, but I don't believe we've ever had the pleasure. I was unaware our Kagome was acquainted with you, sir."

Sesshomaru shakes her hand and raises an eyebrow. "Pleasure. And I should say we are more than acquainted, are we not, _wife_?"

Kagome blushes.

Nyoko's brows go up again. "Well, if she’s married to such a powerful man, the bodyguard certainly makes sense, then."

Sesshomaru huffs out an amused sound that’s almost a laugh. “Our marriage is merely one reason among many.”

Kagome sticks her tongue out at him.

He smiles fondly. “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“We are meeting Toshiro and Sota. An apology to Toshiro and Sota is tagging along.”

Kagome blushes. “Yeah. I probably owe him.”

Toshiro glares across the room when they arrive at the restaurant.

Kagome winces as Sesshomaru pulls out her chair. “I’m sorry, Toshiro! I lost my temper and I just left. I didn’t even think. I’m sorry.”

Sesshomaru sinks into the chair next to her, draping an arm across the back of her chair. “I can’t have you making a habit of that, you know.”

“I was fine!” Kagome protests.

Sesshomaru sighs. “This Sesshomaru may have told a falsehood of a kind.”

Kagome raises a brow at him.

“Lord Boru was upset, but easily settled. His daughter, however… I fear she may be the type to try something rash,” he pulls Kagome’s chair closer to his, almost absently, betraying how anxious he really feels. “This Sesshomaru would not have his mate unguarded.”

Kagome turns in her chair, facing him as fully as she can. “Sesshomaru?”

He angles toward her. “Boru’s daughter is angry. It is irrational. This Sesshomaru would not have mated her even if his miko was not in the picture. She does not acknowledge or accept that. She sees you as an obstacle to be removed.”

“You’re actually worried,” Kagome observes, feeling unsettled.

Sesshomaru tenses.

She reaches up to caress his cheek. “When you’re surprised or stressed, you slip back into how you spoke in the feudal area.”

He leans into her touch. “I am worried. I would have a guard with you, preferably Toshiro, with you at all times that I am not.”

“You’re really that worried?” Toshiro asks quietly.

“She will attack,” Sesshomru tells the wolf demon, no doubt in his tone.


End file.
